Brothers
by Klaus Scorn
Summary: Azure has not been taken out of NESTS headquarters for anything else but stupid training. When they ask him to compete in the King of Fighter tournament XIV how will he act once he's let loose once and for all. Will he still be held by the evil company or will he break free along with his new team members Vapor and Quick. Will he find that special someone he was taken away from?
1. Chapter 1

Brothers

Prologue

`_Love. An emotion that has no meaning, to me anyways. The only person who ever loved me is gone. _The blue flame that rose at the tip of my finger flickered. The blue flame that was my curse. If it wasn't for these things, I wouldn't be the guinea pig I am. I clenched my hand into fists, resulting in the flame dissipating. Salty tears stained my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. I won't let myself cry ever again. I don't show weakness to anyone not ever again. The two NESTS officers came into the room to retrieve me for our departure. This year's King of Fighters tournament. King of Fighters XIV. Should be some fun for a change, but alas this is also a mission. Another mission to capture the Kusanagi man. The man whose fault it is I have these powers. The reason I was taken away from my only family and trained to be a super-soldier. I'm only a kid but I could kill with no second thought in the world. Pretty sickening for a nine year old, right? I think so too. Anyway, it's time to go. I look in the mirror to see my dark tanned skin, sparkling white hair, and my orange red eyes. With any luck I just may meet _him_ again. The two, Vapor and Quick, walked on both sides of me as we left the secluded area in the middle of nowhere in a helicopter. I put on my black jean jacket to cover up my white t-shirt underneath. I took my seat beside the ladies and looked out the window as the numerous large rocks passed by. 'This is no mere game, these fools better be ready for what NESTS has prepared for them or they're in for a rude awakening.' I smirked to myself as I began to see grass litter the ground.

'How long had I been staring out of this, hours seems like it.' A city came into my field of vision. Finally we can see something. I barely ever get to see the outside world, with me being a secret and all. I knew, since a stadium was in the distance, we were in the city where the tournament would be held. I felt the plane began to lower towards the ground. "This is your departure point and rendezvous area. Remember this well, kid!" The woman beside me with silver hair spoke towards my direction. I nodded reassuringly to her. "I know my job, you don't have to worry about me." The silver haired lady, named Vapor, looked to the other side where the blonde teenage male with sat a frown on his face. That was Quick he didn't talk very much and most of the employees avoided him. He was known for a quick temper. He was a subject like me, but he was different, he didn't have any special power. He's just extremely fast. No one can catch him and no one has ever caught him. I feel for him, me and him being one and the same. This damned company NESTS doesn't give you much a choice once they've gotten you. Join or die, simple as that. The sliding door of the helicopter opened and before we left Vapor reminded us once more. "Our mission objective, Kyo Kusanagi, destroy anyone in the way, understand, great then mission BEGIN!" I nodded and jumped from the plane seat my small structure landing still on the grass. I was followed by Vapor then Quick. Quick's red eyes made him seem evil, but they reeked of sadness, Vapor ,on the other hand, had a look of utter menace as if anything that came her way would immediately die. Oh This is going to be a long trip, so best be ready. My target mission is different I want to see _him_ again. I want my brother back.

A/N: I can tell from just this the story for this is gonna blow a lot of you away! I really hope you enjoy and please r&r.. VannyKHIII signing off!


	2. First Taste of The Outside

Brothers

Chapter 2

The beautiful lights of the city sparkled down upon me even brighter than the sun would during the day. I can't help my looming curiosity as I travel to every shop that caught my line of sight, much to the annoyance of Vapor.

"Will you calm the hell down you insolent child!" Her voice caught the attention of many passing bystander who turned to look at her screaming at me.

"What are you all looking at? Continue with your daily activities. Nothing to see here." She screamed off into the crowds. They immediately turned back to what they were doing, mumbling in content to themselves.

"See what you caused me to do, brat? You made me attract attention!" She picked me up by my shirt collar and growled in my face. Tears stung the edge of my eyes and soon began falling to the ground. I didn't mean to be a bother to anyone. A hand grasped tight onto her shoulder and spun her around making her release her grip on me. My bottom hit the concrete, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Leave him alone! You know he's never seen the outside before!" Her anger seemed to fade at the certain realization. Her arms folded and she began to walk away from the both of us.

Quick sighed and walked over to where I lay drying the tears from my eyes. 'I thought I said I wasn't gonna show weakness, yeah right!' The thought flowed through my head. That only made more tears began to leave my eyes. Suddenly a gentle hand pressed its way into my pure locks. I was pulled into a gentle embrace. The heat from the chest was very comforting. My sobs seemed to begin to clear up.

"Hey, don't cry. Here's some money, go buy you some candy from that candy shop over there." He handed me some money from the contents of his pocket and pointed to shop at the end of the street.

"Thank You." I said hugging him and then proceeding off in the direction he pointed to. I heard him mumble he need to 'have a word' with Vapor as I scurried off.


End file.
